


New Legends

by BriannaB87



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Kids! Legends, Love, M/M, time travelling
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaB87/pseuds/BriannaB87
Summary: Huit nouvelles légendes, descendants de la première génération reprennent le flambeau de leur parents en prenant à leur tour la responsabilité de protéger la chronologie. Réussiront ils a détruire et réparer le temps aussi bien que leur parents ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris ceci en collaboration avec une amie, d'autres nombreuses parties sont à écrire. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour dire ce que vous en penser

2040, a Ivy Town, un homme enregistrait un message audio, une invitation. Prête à être envoyée, l'homme avait choisi précisément ses destinataires. Ils étaient au nombre de huit. Millie et Damien, les jumeaux Palmer-Dahrk, Hélène et Hank, les frères et sœurs Heywood, Martina Jackson, Ronnie Stein, les deux moitiés de la troisième génération de Firestorm, combinaison atomique de deux personnes en un homme de feu et leur permettant d’être relié par la pensée et les sentiments, Apollon Hoover et Buck Rory. Dans ce message, il y avait un discours, une offre que ces 8 jeunes personnes ne pourront pas refuser : le choix de devenir des héros, des légende, d'honorer l’héritage que leur avaient légué leurs parents en prenant à leur tour la responsabilité de protéger la chronologie au péril de leur vie.

Les mots avaient été choisi avec précision, l’auteur savait pertinemment manier sa langue maternelle comme un charmeur de serpents. Il prêtait une attention particulière à ce langage tout comme à son entreprise. Les phrases n’avaient de sens que pour les huit jeunes gens qu’il invitait à venir chez lui.

L’auteur avait fait un sorte que le message soit transmis anonymement sur les bracelets électronique de ses destinataires de sorte qu’il n’y ait qu’eux qui puissent l’écouter.

            « Chère Légendes,

            Ou devrais-je dire : futures Légendes. Vous avez été entraîné par les meilleurs protecteurs de l’histoire que personne n’ait jamais connu, les Légendes. Ces derniers ayant pris une retraite anticipée. Ce qui laisse le temps sans surveillance vu que le bureau du temps a fermé en même temps que les Légendes ont raccroché pour profiter de leur vies. Nous avons besoin de vous, nous avons besoin des Légendes, nous avons besoin de héros. Même si vos parents ne se considéraient pas comme tels, ils l’étaient. C’est pour cela que je vous ai choisi tous les huit. Il en va de soi que vous serez payé par mon entreprise. Je vous attendrai donc le 8 juillet 2040 vers 14h dans mon bâtiment principal à Ivy Town. L’adresse se lira automatiquement à la fin de ce message. Nous pourrons partager un café autours d’une tale pour discuter des informations supplémentaires que vous jugerez nécessaires.

            J’espère tous vous voir

            Au revoir. »

Après le message, une adresse s’afficha sur leurs bracelets électroniques fabriqués par E.T. Industry. La vois leur paraissait familière. Néanmoins, le message qu’ils avaient reçu plu à nos 8 nouvelles légendes, malgré quelques hésitations au début pour certains. Ils prirent tous la décision de se rendre au lieu indiqué par l'homme en appréhendant tout de même ce qui allait se passer. Chacun d’entre eux avait un métier mais chacun préférait de loin être membres des Légendes que d’être de simples serveurs ou professeurs.

 Chacun à leur tour ils arrivèrent devant un grand building où les initiales E.T. Industry sont inscrites. La première à poser le pied devant le bâtiment n’est autre que Millie Palmer-Darhk avec 20min d’avance. Sa ponctualité était l’un de ses grands atouts, elle n’arrivait jamais en retard. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Hélène Heywood qui se pointa quelques minutes après. Les autres arrivèrent tous à l’heure sauf Apollon Hoover qui lui se faisait attendre. En même temps, il ne se sentait pas trop à sa place étant donné qu’il n’avait aucun lien de parenté avec ces fameuses Légendes.

Toutefois, parmi eux certains se reconnaissaient, ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu que l'homme avait invité les enfants des légendes pour qu'ils deviennent a leur tour les légendes de demain. Lorsqu’ils furent tous les huit ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans l'immense immeuble. Les jumeaux Palmer-Darhk et les frères et sœurs Heywood se regroupèrent afin de débattre sur le fameux message qu'ils avaient chacun reçu. Se connaissant depuis leur tendre enfance, il était tout à fait normal qu’ils se regroupent. Chacun avait sa petite idée sur le mystérieux énonciateur du message. En parcourant les couloirs high tech et, étrangement, décoré de photos de leurs parents à tous, on pouvait entendre des théories tel que le retour de Rip Hunter ou encore le fait que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège s'échappant du groupe d'amis qui était suivis de près par leur 4 autres jeunes amis.

 Comment savaient-ils où aller ? Tout leur avait été fourni dans le message, chacune des portes, chacun des couloirs qu'ils devraient emprunter avait été lentement énumérer à plusieurs reprises si bien que chacun avait retenu le chemin par cœur. Ils arrivèrent tous a la porte indiqué lors du message. L'une des membres du groupe se démarqua pour aller toquer à la porte métallique automatisée mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant que sa main ne puisse rencontrer la porte. Ils ne savaient pas que la jeune femme pleine d'assurance deviendrait leur capitaine et ils ne savaient pas non plus que derrière la porte maintenant ouverte se tenait l'un des plus riches jeune homme de l'histoire, Elton Thawn en personne. 

« Bienvenue à vous mes Légendes ! » 

Un long silence s'installa et l'homme reprit. 

« Je vous en prie entrez ! »

Le petits groupes d'individus se mirent à toiser successivement Millie, qui s'était élancée la première et Elton. La jeune femme recula de quelques pas pour laisser Elton s'approcher.

Celui-ci observa attentivement chacune des jeunes personnes présentes avant de sourire en coin. 

« Je vois que tout le monde est venu, c'est parfait ! Allez ne soyez pas timide et je vous ai dit d’entrer. »

Elton leur ouvrit la marche et ses jeunes protégés le suivirent. Dans cette pièce, il allait pouvoir tout leur expliquer de son projet. Son message n'avait été que le sommet de l'iceberg et ils allaient enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait sous la surface de l’eau.

Il attendit que chacun soit entré et les fit s'asseoir autour d'une grande table de réunion. Assis les uns en face des autres, les 8 jeunes légendes se dévisageaient. On pouvait lire l'incompréhension sur beaucoup de leur visage. 

« Allons jeunes gens, enlevez-moi ces airs d'idiots ébahis de vos têtes et écoutez-moi. »

Sa remarque lui valut quelques rire nerveux des plus timide et les regards mauvais des plus fiers mais au moins, il avait la totale attention de tout le monde.  Il reprit la parole tandis que chacun sirotait un café.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde m'écoute, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici. Comme vous le savez, vos parents étaient des légendes par le passé mais ne sont maintenant plus en âge de faire tout ça mais vous, vous êtes jeune et en pleine forme. Je suis sûr que vous avez passé des nuits entière à rêver des aventures de vos parents. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper en disant que vous voulez prendre la relève, sinon pourquoi seriez-vous venu ? Pour mon succulent café ? »

Il réussit à faire décrocher un sourire à son auditoire.

« Enfin reprenons. Pour ceux qui sont partants, je suis ravi de vous annoncer que je m'engage à prendre en charge tout frais pour n'importe laquelle de vos futures mission et vous offre même un vaisseau tout neuf avec une salle de bain pour chacun d’entre vous. Je me doute bien que vos parents ont dû souffrir du fait de devoir n’en partager qu’une. »

Certains laissèrent entendre un léger rire en pensant aux histoires racontés par leurs parents sur ce détail.

« Je peux aussi vous promettre beaucoup d'actions ! Grâce aux machines inventées par vos parents, j'ai pu repérer une nouvelle vague d'anachronisme. Si mon discours a réussi à vous convaincre, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà partir chercher vos affaires et embarqué pour l'aventure de votre vie. Mais avant je vous invite à signer chacun ce contrat qui vous engage à sauver le temps. Vous pourrez à n’importe quel moment dire que vous souhaitez arrêter l’aventure et je ne vous en voudrais guère. »

En guise de réponse, Elton obtenu un grand silence de son auditoire, encore sous le choc de son annonce. Les 8 jeunes gens se regardèrent et semblaient tous penser à la même chose. Chacun essayer d'obtenir silencieusement l'avis de son voisin. Elton leur laissa quelques minutes avant que, conquis par l'épopée qu’il leur avait promise, les 8 nouvelles légendes acceptèrent et signèrent un à un ce fameux contrat. 

Leur histoire commençait en ce 8 juillet 2040. Ils allaient être les nouvelles Légendes de demain.   
 


	2. Chapitre 1

Il s’était déroulé plusieurs dizaines de jours depuis leur première rencontre avec leur nouveau patron. Ils avaient tous la découverte de leur nouveau vaisseau et défait leurs valises. Malgré cela il y avait tout de même plusieurs secrets que le Waverider gardait encore et que chacun d’entre eux finira par découvrir. Pour l’heure ils se rendaient tous sur le pont central. Depuis tout ce temps ils n’avaient même pas fait les présentations restant avec leurs connaissances ou seuls. Les nouvelles légendes rejoignirent la salle des commandes pour débuter les missions que leur donnerait Elton Thawn, celui-ci les avait prévenu de sa visite prochaine quelques jours auparavant.

 « J'espère que vous avez pu faire connaissance, parce que vous partez pour Berlin en 1989, annonça l'hologramme d’Elton, Gideon vous en dira plus sur la gravité de l'anachronisme. Je compte sur vous pour réparer cet anachronisme. Gideon n’oublie pas de leur donner les pilules. »

 Une valise s'éleva au milieu du tableau de bord, l'hologramme s'éteignit et les huit individus se regardèrent tour à tour. Gideon prit la parole en voix de fond.  
   
« Bonjour je suis Gideon, l'intelligence artificielle de ce vaisseau. Certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà car j'ai été programmée pour le premier vaisseau. Cette valise face à vous contient plusieurs pilules celles-ci ont la particularité de vous permettre de comprendre et parler diverses langues vivantes ou mortes. Je vous invite donc à en prendre vite une chacun pour la première mission. Et puis vous pourrez en profiter pour vous présenter les uns aux autres. »

 Chacun suivit humblement les instructions de l'IA. Puis Millie, toujours aussi confiante, quant à sa nouvelle responsabilité s'avança vers le centre de la pièce.

 « Bon alors beaucoup ne se connaissent pas ici. Je pense qu'avant de faire quoi que ce soit, comme l'ont dit Mr. Thawn et Gideon, nous devrions apprendre à se connaître, ça sera bien plus simple une fois sur le terrain. Je commence, je suis Millie Palmer-Darhk, fille de Ray Palmer et Nora Darhk. »

 Elle arborait son habituel et chaleureux sourire tout en regardant les 7 personnes autour d'elle.

 « C'était un peu bref je vous l'accorde mais pour l'instant on a beaucoup de boulot »

 Hélène voyant son amie sans réponse s'avance et annonce :

 « Millie a raison, une présentation brève pourrait nous être utile ! Enfin pour au moins s'appeler en cas de besoin. »

 Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie pour la soutenir.

 « Donc je me présente, Hélène Zatanna Adriana Heywood, et je suis la fille de Nathaniel Heywood et Zari Tomaz, je sais c'est un peu long mais je vous en prie appelez-moi Zatanna ! »

 Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent mutuellement avant de laisser place à leur frère respectif. Damien, d'un naturel plus timide se lança en premier à la surprise générale de sa jumelle et ses deux amis. Il se tenait le bras en se balançant légèrement sur ses jambes puis pris la parole.

 « Damien Palmer-Darhk, le frère jumeau de Millie... On a les mêmes parents donc à moins que certains ait la mémoire courte je vais éviter de répéter une seconde fois »

 Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Hank comme pour lui dire de prendre sa place.  
 L'aîné Heywood s'avança à son tour. Il avait sur les lèvres le même sourire que son père.

 « Hank Behrad Ray Heywood, grand frère de Z. Je sais nos parents ont un problème avec les longs noms ! »

 Il disait cela d'un air assuré comme à son habitude, il avait hérité de l'aisance de son père face au public. Il invita du regard les autres à se présenter. Maintenant que les quatre amis s'étaient présentés, ils ne restaient plus que les quatre autres membres de l'équipe.

 Martina Jackson décida de se prêter au jeu mais, comme toujours, elle embarqua son partenaire et petit ami, Ronnie Stein, avec elle. Elle secoua ses long cheveux noir et pris la main de Ronnie avant de commencer sa présentation, d'une voix assurée.

 « Martina Jackson et Ronnie Stein pour vous servir ! Je suis la fille de Jefferson Jackson, ou autrement dit Jax comme l'appelait l'équipe originale et Ronnie le petit fils de Martin Stein et à nous deux on forme la nouvelle fusion de Firestorm ! »

 A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, des chuchotements enjoués se firent entendre parmi les rangs des New Legends. Fière d'avoir pu faire sensation dès le début, Martina esquissa un sourire ravie avant de partir retrouver sa place en compagnie de Ronnie. Le jeune homme dont la petite amie ne l'avait pas laissé placer un mot souriait, légèrement amusé par sa frivolité habituelle. Il ne restait donc plus que Apollon et Buck.

 Buck se lança alors à son tour.

 « Je m'appelle Buck Rory, je suis le fils de Mick Rory et de Garima. »

 Il avait été simple et bref. Il laissa donc la parole au dernier.

 Apollon s'élança à son tour un peu à cran.

 « Je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça sert, car je ne suis là que pour le fric et pas pour me faire des potes, mais bon, je m'appelle Apollon Hoover et je n'ai pas de parents faisant partis des premières légendes ça vous va ? »

 Les sept autres se sentaient un peu mal vis avis d'Apollon.

 Millie, dans sa tentative de créer de véritables liens de confiance entre les membres de l'équipe tenta de le rassurer.

 « Je suis sûre que si tu es ici c'est pour une très bonne raison. Enfant de Légendes ou pas, tu dois certainement avoir tous les talents pour en devenir une aussi »

 Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux pour le réconforter.

 Le jeune homme la fixer avec un regard assassin.

 « Sans doute que j'ai des capacités qui ont intéressé le patron, mais toi ? Au juste tu as quoi ? A part être la fille à papa Palmer ? »

 Hélène, qui n'avait pas pris part au débat, leva les yeux vers sa meilleure amie, sachant ô combien comme Millie n'aimait pas qu'on parle ainsi de sa famille.  
 La jeune femme perdit son sourire face aux propos d'Apollon. Son visage se ferma et elle lui répondit d'un ton froid.

 « Tu ne sais absolument rien ni de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, ni de mes capacités. Et sache que je ne me servirai jamais des relations de mes parents pour avoir ce que je veux donc je te conseille d'arrêter tes sous-entendus, j'essaye juste de t'aider. Maintenant on devrait travailler. »

 Autours des deux, les six autres avaient assisté à la scène d'Apollon et certains d'entre eux se retenait de se jeter sur le garçon.

 « Millie a raison... finit par dire la voix légèrement tremblante de Damien, nous devrions nous mettre au travail. »

 Le garçon timide, n'avait pas voulu prendre part au débat, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se serait jamais aussi bien défendu que sa jumelle.

 Millie lui adressa un bref mouvement de tête comme pour le remercier et se tourna vers la console centrale du vaisseau.

 « Voyons voir... Gideon ? »

 L'hologramme de l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau se matérialise au-dessus de la console. 6 des 7 autres Légendes se regroupèrent autour de la console tandis qu'Apollon resta légèrement en retrait en soupirant. Hélène, curieuse d'enfin connaître leur mission posa la question que chacun avait sur les lèvres.

 « Gideon, quelle est notre mission ? »

 L'hologramme fut remplacé par des images ainsi que des articles de journaux en rapport avec Berlin.

 « 9 novembre 1989 date originale de la destruction du mur de Berlin. Quelqu'un a empêché cette destruction et le mur est toujours en place. Le peuple de Berlin n'a jamais pu être réunifiée et la guerre froide n'a toujours pas pris fin. Votre mission est de retrouver la personne ayant empêché cette destruction. Vous serez donc envoyé à Berlin pour une mission d'infiltration et devrait trouver qui a donné l'ordre d'empêcher la destruction. »

 « Berlin, hier kommen wir ! * s'exclama la plus jeune Heywood

 - Zat, calme-toi... Il faut d'abord qu'on établisse un plan avant de partir, il faudrait qu'on ait chacun nos attributions dans cette mission, lui dit son aîné Millie reprit la parole et demanda à son frère.

 - Damien, tu pourrais nous donner le contexte historique plus précis, s'il te plaît ?

 - Euh... Bien sûr, Millie. Le 9 Novembre 1989 le porte-parole du parti communiste, Günter Schabowski a annoncé à la télévision l'ouverture immédiate des frontières et tous les berlinois se sont précipités sur le point de contrôle du Check Point Charly, afin de passer de l'autre côté du mur.

 - Monsieur Palmer-Dahrk dit vrai, mais malheureusement le discours du Porte-parole communiste n'a jamais été prononcé à la télévision. »

 Ayant pris connaissance de leur mission, les Légendes devaient maintenant s'attribuer à chacun un rôle pour cette mission. Ils se concertent pendant de longues minutes entres eux avant de tomber d'accord. Pour la cohésion de groupe, ils s'étaient plus ou moins mélanger. Il fallait aussi prendre en compte que Martina et Ronnie devaient forcément être ensemble par rapport à leur pouvoir et que Apollon refusait d'appartenir à un groupe. Après avoir bataillé avec lui, ils arrivèrent au résultat final :

 Millie, Hélène, Buck et Apollon dans un premier groupe et Hank, Damien, Martina et Ronnie dans un second. Chaque groupe se rendrait respectivement au siège du parti communiste afin de pousser le porte-parole à enregistrer son discours et à la télévision afin de trouver la personne ne souhaitant pas diffuser le discours. Une fois les deux missions annoncées à chaque groupe, ils partirent tous se changer en tenue d'époque grâce aux vêtements fournis par Gideon, certains d'entre eux semblaient admirer ces fameuses tenues et d'autres semblaient ne pas vouloir les porter mais y furent obligés.

 Hélène voulait dire quelque chose mais semblait stressée de le demander. Son frère devina rapidement ce qu'elle souhaitait demander et l'encouragea.

 « Hum...hum...hum, débuta la brune.

 - Oui Hélène ? demanda sa meilleure amie.

 - Je me demandais, euh... Connaissant disons le vaisseau de nos parents sur le bout des doigts et comme celui-là est comme celui de nos parents...

 - Bon accouche ! Tu radotes ! coupa l'impatient Apollon

 - Bon... Est-ce que je peux piloter le vaisseau jusqu'à notre destination ? Finit-elle par demander.

 - Bien sûr que tu peux. Lui répondit Millie en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

 La jeune femme savait à quel point sa meilleure amie aimer piloter.

 Hélène s'installa aux commandes du vaisseau et programma leur destination tandis que ses coéquipiers s'installer sur les sièges mis à leur disposition à l'arrière. Ronnie, presque aussi passionné qu'Hélène par les voyages temporels l'observait attentivement pianoter toutes sortes de commandes. Le vaisseau décolla enfin et la jeune femme affichait un sourire ravi.

 Lorsque le vaisseau se posa la Heywood se retourna avec son siège vers ses compagnons.

 « Est-il possible qu'on ait omis de vous dire qu'il y avait des effets secondaires aux voyage dans le temps ? »

 Elle affichait un sourire gêné, les quatre du groupe qui n'ont jamais fait de voyage dans le temps avaient l'air apeurés.

 « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas grave ! essaya Millie pour les rassurer.  
 - C'est sûr que ça n'a jamais causé une perte de sang au niveau des yeux.

 - HANK ! s'écrièrent les deux meilleures amies

 - ? seriadnoces steffe sel tnos sleuQ**, demanda Martina avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche

 -Trouble de la parole, vomissements..., se fit couper Damien par Buck qui se mit à vomir

 - Moi j'en ai assez, on va en mission ! s'énerva Apollon avant de rencontrer le sol

 - Et perte de l'équilibre ? demanda le petit fils du professeur

\- Tout à fait Ronnie, dit Millie, mais toutefois les effets secondaires ne sont pas permanents dans quelques instants tout redeviendra normal.

 - Vraiment ? Interrogea Martina, Oh ! Je parle à nouveau correctement ! »

 Buck avait arrêté de vomir, et Apollon retrouvait peu à peu son équilibre.

 « Tout cela est donc signe, que nous pouvons commencer la mission que nous a donnée, Mr. Thawn. »

 Tout le monde acquiesça ce que venait de dire Millie, même Apollon paraissait d'accord. Les groupes qui avaient été préparé avant le départ se sont donc mis ensemble pour quitter le vaisseau en souhaitant bonne chance à l'autre équipe.

 « Donc, si j'ai bien compris, nous on va au siège du parti communiste en Allemagne c'est bien cela ? Demanda Apollon plus calme que les autres fois où il leur avait adressé la parole.

 -C'est exact, nous devons convaincre ce fameux porte-parole communiste de faire son discours pour que les habitants de la RDA puissent enfin se libérer du mur qui les séparent de leur famille. Répondit Hélène »

 Celle-ci était plutôt bien calée niveau histoire tout comme son frère, bien que n'ayant pas suivi comme Damien un cursus spécialisé sur l'histoire par leur père, les deux enfants Heywood avaient absorbé les anecdotes de leur paternel et en connaissaient donc pas mal sur le sujet. Mais Hélène, enfin Zatanna avait aussi suivi des cours spéciaux en démonologie, en exorcisme et en magie tout court avec John Constantine, elle devait être là au cas où sa meilleure amie sombrerait dans les ténèbres, même si elle avait totalement confiance en les capacités de sa meilleure amie. Millie, elle, avait plutôt l'étoffe d'un chef, elle avait suivi comme ses amis des cours auprès des légendes originales, elle s'était beaucoup intéressée surtout au poste de capitaine du vaisseau, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Sara, bien qu'elle passât le reste de son temps avec sa mère pour contrôler ses pouvoirs de Darhk, qu'elle avait hérité contrairement à Damien. Buck, lui paraissait différent de son père. Après tout, malgré son côté tête à claque ou dure à cuire, Mick était un sentimental, cela semblait normal que son fils hérite de cet atout. Même s'il a aussi étrangement hérité de sa passion pour la bière. Et Apollon le pistolet lance-flamme de son acolyte, le pyromane, Mick Rory. C'est ainsi que partit le premier groupe en direction du fameux siège du parti communiste.

 Pendant ce temps l'autre groupe se tenait dans une Trabant blanche de l'époque en direction de la télévision, pour trouver la fameuse personne qui empêche l'histoire de se dérouler correctement. Damien ne tenait pas sur place, il s'imaginait toute sorte de personnages de l'histoire se cachant dans les parages pour annuler la libération de la RDA.

 « Oh et si c'était Staline qui était là pour reprendre l'URSS, il inspirerait la peur, on l'appellerait l'immortel !!

 - Damien... Je ne serai pas réjoui à ta place si c'était Staline qui se tenait là-bas... Au contraire je m'inquiéterais de ce qu'il nous ferait...

 - Ah... Tu marques un point Hank...

 - Dites les garçons, dans combien de temps on sera à la télévision ?

 - Quelques minutes environ, répondit Hank, pourquoi Martina ?

 - Je me disais juste qu'il faudrait se dépêcher pour ne pas louper l'horaire du passage de l'enregistrement !

 - Martina a raison, rajouta Damien, on ferait mieux de se bouger les fesses là !

 - Je veux bien, dit à son tour Ronnie, mais comme je suis respectueux de la limitation de vitesse, je ne peux pas aller plus vite. »

 Le stresse pouvait s'illustrer à travers leurs mots, ils ne voulaient pas échouer ils ne pouvaient pas. Une chance leur avait été offerte par Mr Thawn et en aucun cas il ne voulait la jeter aux oubliettes en ratant leur seule chance de prouver qu'ils méritent une place dans ce monde.  
   
Damien voulait montrer plus que tout qu'il pouvait être aussi indispensable que sa sœur jumelle, qu'il trouvait parfaite à en être jaloux. Il n'avait pas hérité des pouvoirs de sa mère, ni la passion pour la technologie de son père. Il avait préféré l'histoire qu'il avait appris en compagnie de Nathaniel Heywood, le plus calé de la première équipe sur l'histoire. Hank, lui l'aîné des Heywood, avait hérité des pouvoirs de son père et bien heureusement puisqu'il avait hérité comme sa sœur de l'hémophilie de ce dernier. Et il gardait continuellement le totem de sa mère dans sa poche au cas où ses pouvoirs ne seraient plus d'aucune utilité. Martina, elle, était passionnée par la nanotechnologie comme Ronnie, ce qui les avaient rapprochés à l'époque du lycée. Même si l'un d'entre eux, s'est énormément penché sur le nucléaire après le lycée pour reprendre les rênes de son grand-père. C'est comme cela qu'il a découvert que les gènes du Firestorm étaient héréditaire et que Martina et lui étaient le nouveau Firestorm et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'à savoir comment l'activer pour la première fois.

 Le premier groupe arriva à destination, chacun savait ce qu'ils devaient faire. Les garçons devaient se faire passer pour des gardes du corps et les filles comme des femmes de ménage pour rentrer sans problème dans les bâtiments.

 « Vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire ?

 - Oui, Millie, on se rejoint à l'intérieur.

 - Bonne chance les filles, leur dit Buck, et à toi aussi Apollon.

 - Merci. »

 Apollon était froid mais il s'inquiétait quand même pour ses camarades. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre déjà les seules personnes qui avaient montré ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'affection pour lui, alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient même pas.

 Après un dernier salut ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans le bâtiment.  
 L'autre groupe venait d'arriver à la tour de la télévision à Berlin. Étrangement personne ne gardait l'entrée. Cela inquiéter fortement les quatre héros.

 « C'est bizarre, qu'il n'y ait pas un garde à l'entrée... dit Ronnie.

 - Ils nous attendent peut-être à l'intérieur... restez sur vos gardes, ordonna Hank »

 Tous acquiescent sans un mot et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité avec quelques bougies permettant de voir un peu ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur.

 « Bienvenue Hank Heywood, Damien Palmer-Dahrk, Martina Jackson et Ronnie Stein, je vous attendais. »

 Cette voix de femme donna la chair de poule à nos quatre héros qui flippaient à la simple idée que celle-ci connaissait leur noms sans qu’ils sachent qui elle était.

 « Je sais ce que vous vous demandez, "Comment a-t-elle pu découvrir notre nom ?" " Qui est cette femme ? " et pleins d'autres questions semblables. Et je peux vous apporter les réponses que vous recherchez. Je suis la Pythie la messagère des dieux. Et c'est nul autres que ces mêmes dieux qui m'ont offert la chance de me retrouver dans le futur, et de connaître le nom de ce qui tenteront de me renvoyer à mon époque.

 - La Pythie ? Comme la Pythie vivant Delphes qui prédisait l'avenir aux habitants de toute la Grèce ?

 - C'est moi-même effectivement, Damien Palmer-Dahrk !

 - Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame.

 - Moi de même, mais je suis navrée pour ce qui va suivre...

 - Et qu'est-ce qui va suivre ? demanda Martina

 - Je ne veux pas retourner à cette période appelée par ici l'Antiquité, alors ces messieurs sont venus pour vous.

 - Ces messieurs ? dirent en même temps les quatre légendes. »

 Ils se firent attraper de toutes parts par des bras sortant de l'ombre.

 « Surtout séparez la fille et le garçon blond, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils se touchent, sinon ils deviendront l'homme de feu. »

Les hommes en noir hochaient de la tête et emmenèrent les quatre jeunes adultes en cellules.

 Damien espérait que Millie s'en sortait mieux qu'eux avec le porte-parole et qu'elle viendrait les sauver.

 Inconsciemment Millie ressentait l'appel à l'aide de son frère. Elle se promettait d'aller le voir quand ils auront trouvé le porte-parole. Elle avait trouvé du matériel de ménage et faisait semblant de passer la serpillière lorsque des soldats passaient non loin d'elle. Certaines fois les soldats s'arrêtaient devant elle et l'interroger sur la raison de sa venue plus tôt que prévu. Elle répondait simplement qu'elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle plus tôt pour assister au discours du porte-parole à la conférence avec la presse. Ils acquiescent sans poser plus de questions à chaque fois. Millie était pourtant en stresse à chaque fois qu'elle apportait la même réponse au bout de ses lèvres. En même temps, ce n'est pas courant que des soldats de 1989 fassent des allers et venues devant elle et viennent l'interroger.

 Apollon n'était pas loin de la fille Palmer. Il avait réussi à se faire passer pour un nouveau soldat ce qui lui semblait plus pratique que garde du corps. Il pourrait surveiller les autres membres en attendant la fin de la mission. Pour lui sa vraie mission était de ne pas perdre un membre de son équipe comme s’il savait qu'ils étaient plus qu’importants.

 Buck lui aussi avait réussi à s'infiltrer mais bien en tant que garde du corps. Il avait croisé d'autres gardes qui lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas à sa place avec le porte-parole. Et il avait répondu que c'était son premier jour et qu'il s'était perdu en allant aux toilettes. Les autres membres n'avaient rien dit, mais avaient esquissé un sourire. Encore un nouveau qu'ils pourraient embêter, avaient-ils tous pensé.

 Zatanna, elle, s'affairait à faire semblant de faire le ménage. En même temps qu'elle nettoyait, elle écoutait les conversations des gardes qui passaient par-ci par-là en tentant tant bien que mal à trouver le fameux porte-parole. Elle avait l'impression que le moindre de ses gestes étaient suspects sans doute la paranoïa de sa mère qui lui avait été héréditaire.  
   
Damien, Ronnie et Hank étaient tous les trois dans une pièce qui leur servait de prison, il faisait assez sombre et la pièce sentait le moisi, ce qui ne rassurait nullement les trois garçons. Ils étaient tous les trois séparés d'une personne qui leur est chère, pour certains des sœurs ou pour d'autres l'amour de sa vie.

 Martina se retrouvait seule dans une pièce quelques peu plus accueillante. On aurait dit la chambre d'une femme, mais peut être que c'était vraiment le cas, la décoration donnait un rappel de l'époque de l'Empire Gréco-romain. Pas de doute, la fille Jackson était dans la chambre de la fameuse Pythie, qui les avaient faits prisonniers. L'ambiance tamisée de la pièce permettait de voir les ombres des personnes qui passaient devant la porte. Martina avait déjà vu plus d'une dizaine d'ombres mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'étaient arrêtées en entendant ses appels à l'aide sans doute étouffés par la porte épaisse ou bien tout simplement ignorés par ses personnes qui étaient aux ordres de la Pythie.

 Mais après de multiples tentatives de cris et de demandes d'aide une personne se posta devant la porte. Le bruit du verrou rassura la jeune femme, mais lorsque la personne qui se trouver à contre-jour ouvrit en grand la porte, elle reconnut la silhouette de la personne qui les retenait en captivité.

 « Je suppose que ce n'est pas de moi que vous attendiez la visite, mais vous allez devoir vous en contenter. Je suis venue vous voir car j'ai quelques questions à vous poser sur le navire qui vous a amené ici.

 - Je ne vous dirai rien !

 - Les dieux m'ont dit que vous appeliez cette étrange machine le wave... rider ? Il me semble que c'est cela, le Waverider. J'aimerai savoir comment il fonctionne et où il se trouve ?

 - Navrée de vous décevoir mais je suis nouvelle dans cette équipe il n'y qu'une personne qui pourrait vous dire comment il marche malheureusement elle n'est pas ici avec nous !

 - Cette personne fait partie des quatre autres membres, de votre équipe, qui manquent à l'appel... Où sont-ils ?

 - Je ne sais pas !

 - Vous mentez mademoiselle Jackson, vous feriez mieux de ne pas me mentir où vos amis en subiront les conséquences, en particulier ce cher Ronnie Stein !

 - Vous n'oseriez pas... Vous êtes la messagère des dieux, s'ils vous ont choisi ce n'est pas pour causer le mal...

 - Parfois pour arriver à ses fins, certaines personnes choisissent des voies que d'autres n'approuvent pas ! Vous seriez surprise mademoiselle Jackson de tout ce que j'ai entrepris depuis mon arrivée ici ! Les dieux m'ont offert une chance, je ne compte pas la laisser passer. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que mon plan soit mené à bien. »

 La détermination se lisait dans sa voix, cette dame ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir mis à exécution son plan. La peur qu'éprouvait Martina, Ronnie pouvait la ressentir de sa cellule. Il en avertit donc ces deux colocataires.

 « Martina n'est pas seule...J'espère qu'ils ne lui feront rien de mal...

 -Je ne pense pas qu'ils lui en feront, d'après ce que j'ai compris ils ont besoin de nous, lui répondit Damien.

 - J'espère que tu as raison Bro... Si seulement on pouvait quitter cet endroit... »

 Un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit des deux jeunes hommes.

 « Euh... vous venez d'avoir une idée ? Demanda Ronnie.

 - Hank est le fils de Nathaniel Heywood et il a hérité des pouvoirs de son père, il pourrait nous ouvrir la voie.

 - Je n'ai juste qu'à défoncer la porte ! »

 Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Hank prit sa forme métallique et donna un coup dans la porte qui s'envola dans le couloir vide.

 « On a intérêt à se bouger si on ne veut pas se faire rattraper ! Leur dit Hank. »

 Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour et tous les trois quittèrent les lieux comme des flèches.

 Pendant ce temps au quartier général du parti communiste, les quatre autres membres s'affairaient à trouver ce fameux porte-parole pour s'assurer que le discours soit bien prononcé afin que les habitants de Berlin Est puissent rejoindre leur famille. Zatanna avait été entraînée par des soldats vers les toilettes qui n'avaient pas été nettoyée depuis quelques jours et une odeur immonde lui traversait les narines. Dans sa tête, elle s'interrogeait encore sur ce qu'il l'avait intéressé dans le contrat que Mr Thawn leur avait fait signer. Ce n'était effectivement pas dans le contrat de passer pour une femme de ménage. Elle attendit donc que les soldats s'éclipsent pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes à l'odeur répugnante. Son visage annonçait déjà le dégoût que la jeune femme ressentait en voyant l’horreur qu'étaient ces lieux. Elle les nettoya avec la magie, ne supportant déjà plus l'odeur immonde qui s'en dégageait. Elle se promit de ne parler de cette mésaventure à personne, même Millie ne serait pas mise au courant.

 Au même moment, la partie de l'autre équipe ayant réussi à s'échapper marchaient d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs qui ressemblaient à un labyrinthe sans fin.

 Le bruit de pas des soldats les firent s'arrêter à multiples reprises. Lorsqu'ils venaient tout juste de s'échapper, ils avaient entendu les serviteurs de leur nouvelle ennemie dire " Il faut qu'on les retrouve, sur ordre de la Pythie ! "

 Martina, elle, entendait le remue-ménage derrière la porte. La Pythie détestant être dérangée ouvrit avec fracas la porte vers des hommes qui semblaient affolés.

 « Vous ! Dit-elle en pointant du doigt un soldat qui se retourna surpris.

 - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que vous soyez si pressé ?

 - Les prisonniers se sont... échappés... madame...

 - Quoi ? Allez tout de suite me retrouver ces garçons, ils ne doivent pas quitter les lieux ! »

Le ton de la Pythie se fit plus élever et plus froid. Le garçon qui était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, était paniqué parce qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver et qu'il allait subir la colère de la messagère des Dieux.

 Martina avait pu entendre les bribes de conversation entre le jeune homme et la femme qui la retenait prisonnière. Elle put alors se concentrer sur Ronnie afin de l'aider à la retrouver. Hank et Damien portant une attention très particulière à Ronnie. Celui-ci suivait son instinct afin de retrouver Martina, qui venait tout juste de l'aider en confirmant sa position instinctivement.

 « Elle n'est plus très loin ! Je peux sentir sa présence !»

 Les trois jeunes hommes débouchèrent d’un interminable couloir dans lequel ils avaient couru pour arriver devant une porte. Les trois se turent et purent entendre distinctement la voix de Martina ainsi que celle de son interlocutrice, la Pythie, qui semblait au courant de leur disparition, puisqu'un bruit de chaîne tombant au sol se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

 Ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'éloigner de la porte afin de pouvoir parler assez fort pour s'entendre sans se faire remarquer par un garde passant par là ou pire encore, par la Pythie elle-même.

 « Je propose qu'on entre en défonçant la porte grâce à mon pouvoir. À partir de là, Ronnie rentre et fusionne avec Martina afin qu'on puisse neutraliser la Pythie et la ramener aux cellules du vaisseau. Le plan vous semble bon ?»

 Hank observa les réactions de ses deux amis à ses propos. Tous deux hochèrent la tête.

 Ils retournèrent près de la porte. Une fois arrivé, Hank se mit à faire un compte à rebours de 3 à 1 avec ses doigts avant de se changer en métal et d'enfoncer violemment la porte d'un coup d'épaule.

 Il fit signe à Ronnie de rentrer. Celui-ci profita de la confusion de la Pythie pour attraper la main de sa partenaires, rassuré de la voir saine et sauve puis ils fusionnèrent.

 Zatanna quitta les "lieux publics" pour rejoindre le couloir dans lequel elle était avant de croisant les soldats. Elle prit un croisement et entendit des bruits de pas venant d'un des couloirs adjacents. Elle ne voulait pas retourner faire le ménage et se prépara donc à assommer la prochaine personne qui arriverait avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Elle entendait les pas s'approcher et s'apprêter à frapper quand elle vit Millie. Celle-ci regardait Hélène qui allait la frapper. La Heywood baissa son arme qui n'était autre qu'un balais et les deux brunes partirent dans un fou rire en se fixant ainsi.

 Attiré par des rires féminins Apollon retrouva les filles. Il arriva du troisième couloir du croisement et reconnut les deux meilleures amies.

 « J'en connais deux qui ne sont pas du tout discrète dans leur mission secrète ! »

 Son ton se faisait plus doux que sur le vaisseau. Il était ravi, même s’il ne le montrait pas vraiment, de revoir les deux jeunes femmes en vie.

 « Contente de te revoir également ! Lui répondit avec courtoisie la gentille Millie. »

Elle était susceptible mais pas rancunière. Ils échangèrent un sourire sous le regard de Zat qui s'interrogeait sur la véritable nature de leur relation. Elle profita de leur discussion pour prendre des nouvelles de Buck dans l'oreillette provenant de E.T. Industry.

 « Buck ?

 - Oui, Hélène ?

 - Ravie que tu sois encore en vie. Tu es à l'entrée ?

 - Oui, je surveille les entrées suspectes ou non. Mais pour l'instant rien, ni aucune nouvelle de l'autre groupe. Et vous ?

 - On n’a toujours pas trouver ce fameux porte-parole, mais cet endroit est immense.

 - Tu es avec Millie et Apollon ?

 - Tout juste. On s'apprête à repartir. »

 Elle insista sur les derniers mots afin que les deux autres se concentrent sur la mission. Elle entendit un " OK " provenant de l'oreillette. Et regarda ses deux amis en leur indiquant le dernier couloir non encore emprunté.

 Chez la Pythie, nos quatre amis étaient eux aussi réunis. Martina et Ronnie avaient fusionné et Hank et Damien maintenaient la Pythie pour qu'elle ne tente pas de s'échapper. Ils lui passèrent les chaînes, qui avait servi à maintenir Martina aux poignets. Hank brisa l'anneau qui les retenaient au sol afin de pouvoir partir avec la Pythie enchaînée.

 « Vous ne pouvez pas me kidnapper !

 - Déjà, on ne vous kidnappe pas, on vous ramène chez vous et de deux pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Lui demanda Hank.

 - Mes serviteurs vous en empêcheront.

 - Il faudrait déjà qu'ils nous attrapent ! »

 Il la bâillonna avec un bout de tissus d'un drap pour qu'elle cesse de leur causer des ennuis en parlant.

 « Firestorm ?

 - Oui Damien ?

 - Vous pourriez nous ouvrir la voie ? »

 Ils ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, l'homme nucléaire s'éleva et fila dans le couloir suivit de près par les deux autres qui maintenaient la fugitive dans leur bras. Mais dans le cas présent, c'était plutôt le fils Heywood qui la portait pour qu’ils ne ralentissent pas le pas.

 Le couloir qu'empruntaient nos trois autres héros semblait sans fin. Mais à leur grande joie, ils virent enfin une porte avec écrit "conférence" dessus. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Ils venaient de trouver le lieux d'enregistrement du discours. Ils fixaient leur montre, le discours ne commencerait que dans 45 mins. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils s'assurent que le porte-parole communiste n'ait aucun problème avant le début du discours. Ils entrèrent dans la salle un peu méfiants tout de même mais celle-ci était sans craintes.

 Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que les ennuis arriveraient bientôt.

 Pendant ce temps dans les couloirs du même bâtiment des hommes armés avaient pour mission de se débarrasser de l'homme se nommant Günter Schabowski. Cette mission, ils devaient la réaliser à tout prix pour empêcher que l'URSS ne perde le contrôle de Berlin Est. Gorbatchev n'était pas au courant de cette mission mais il ne tardera pas à le savoir si elle est menée à bien.  
 Buck n'avait pas vu ces fameux assassins entrer dans le bâtiment tout simplement car ils étaient déjà dedans depuis le début. Les soldats ayant ordonné à la magicienne de nettoyer les WC. Ils avaient besoin d'une couverture et Zatanna ne pourrait les soupçonner à cause de cela.

 L'autre groupe avait réussi à s'échapper du bâtiment dans lequel ils avaient été fait prisonniers, leur prisonnière sous le bras. Ils devaient se dépêcher d'emmener cette dernière dans le Waverider afin de pouvoir rejoindre les autres pour achever leur mission et faire bonne impression à leur nouvel employeur. Les gardes se postent tous à chaque porte de sortie pour surveiller les allers et venues des personnes. Millie, du coin de l'œil, remarqua l'allure passablement étrange de ces soldats de substitution. Elle était méfiante, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'intention de son nouvel ami.

 « Tout va bien Millie ?

 - Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Apollon, ça va parfaitement bien. »

 Il ne dit pas un mot de plus mais doutait de la réponse de son amie.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, plusieurs membres de l'assemblée arrivèrent accompagnés de leur garde du corps personnel. Les trois jeunes héros se regardèrent mutuellement. Ils savaient que le porte-parole n'allait pas tarder.  
 Les autres membres de l'équipe, occupés à enfermer la Pythie dans leur vaisseau futuriste se dépêchèrent pour enfin venir en aide à leur camarade. Ils avaient approché le vaisseau du lieu de l'enregistrement afin d'arriver plus vite.   
Damien ne souhaitant pas laisser la fugitive sans surveillance demanda à l'intelligence artificielle de s'assurer que le vaisseau resterait fermé.

 Après avoir pris toutes leurs précautions, ils rejoignirent leur ami Buck qui n'avait pas bouger de l'entrée. Celui-ci fut ravi de voir enfin ses camarades et l'annonça aux trois infiltrés à l'intérieur. Il leur précisa également qu'ils arriveraient tous les cinq d'ici quelques minutes dans la salle de conférence. Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble un peu éparpillés partout dans la salle. Il fallait avoir plusieurs regards pour être sûr d'avoir toujours un visuel sur le porte-parole lors de son arrivée prochaine.

 Après quelques minutes qui parurent être des heures, l'homme tant attendu arriva dans la pièce. Chacun des membres de l'équipe semblait rassurés à l'idée qu'il soit toujours en vie.  Millie, elle sentait qu'il y avait une atmosphère étrange dans la pièce, un mélange de joie et de haine pure. Cette haine émanée des soldats mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre que des militaires censés protéger Schabowsky, souhaitent mettre fin à ses jours. Pourtant le souvenir des nazis lui mit le doute. Après tous ces derniers ont tué des centaines de milliers de personnes innocentes... 

Elle se leva discrètement pour se rapprocher de l'homme qu'ils se devaient de protéger. Sa meilleure amie se prépara à une éventuelle attaque, tout comme les autres quand ils comprirent que le danger était déjà dans la pièce.   
Malheureusement aucun d'eux ne put prévoir le coup de feu provenant de derrière le porte-parole. Tout se passa si vite que les nouveaux héros n'eurent pas le temps d'agir pour protéger l'homme qui tombait par terre baignant dans son sang. Le souffle court, il mourait. La capitaine, fit un signe que tous comprirent il fallait évacuer l'homme le plus rapidement possible et l'emmener au vaisseau. "Show must go on !" 

Zatanna prit alors l'apparence de l'homme. Il fallait rassurer la population. Elle prit alors la parole.

 « Mesdames et Messieurs, l'homme que vous venez de voir, n'était qu'une doublure que mes supérieurs ont engagée afin de s'assurer de la bonne réception de ce message. »

 Elle sortit en complet le discours qu'avait produit le précepteur quand elle étudiait cette période de l'histoire avec son père. L'assemblée semblait à son écoute. Pendant ce temps, le véritable porte-parole était aux mains de Gideon qui, grâce à son infirmerie, était capable de guérir n'importe quelle blessure sauf si la blessure avait déjà tuée ou vidée de son sang la personne soignée. 

Tout se déroula à merveille. Enfin à un moment l'homme dû se réveiller dans le vaisseau en avance sur son temps. Heureusement qu'Elton Thawn avait réussi à récupérer des effaceurs de mémoire ou des flashouilleurs comme aimaient bien l'appeler les légendes de la première génération. 

Ils réussirent finalement à tout remettre dans l'ordre. En effaçant la mémoire de toutes les personnes impliquaient dans l'affaire de la Pythie.   
D'ailleurs il était temps pour cette femme de retourner à son époque.  
La dernière excursion de la journée ne mit pas longtemps à être exécuter. La mémoire de la pythie effacée, ils purent rentrer chez eux sans soucis et sans complications. 

Chacun semblait fatigué par la journée passée, et chacun occupé son temps différemment. 

Après la mission Millie était partie se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement comme le lui avait appris Sara, l'ancienne capitaine du vaisseau. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Apollon au pas de la porte qui l'observait. 

« Tu peux entrer, tu sais ? 

\- Oui, mais je ne souhaitais pas interrompre ta séance d'entraînement. 

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, tu n’as qu'à venir t'entraîner face à moi ! 

\- Tu veux qu'on se batte ? 

\- Oui je crois que c'est ça ! » 

Elle finit sa phrase avec un sourire en coin. Il entra dans la pièce, retira sa veste, avant de se positionner en face de sa nouvelle adversaire. 

Il lui fit signe qu'il était prêt, et elle le laissa attaquer. Lorsqu'il entreprit de la toucher, elle lui attrapa le poignet et le mit à terre. Cela fut tellement rapide qu'Apollon mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était sur le sol. Enfin la douleur qui habitait son dos avait été d’une grande aide pour sa compréhension.   
Pendant ce temps la fille Palmer regardait le garçon à terre avec un sourire de vainqueur. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Mais elle baissa sa garde car elle se retrouva bien vite avec lui par terre. 

Il avait pris sa revanche et la jeune femme était maintenant prise d'un fou rire tout comme son nouvel ami. Ils prirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur sérieux. 

C'est Apollon qui engagea à nouveau la conversation. 

« Je suis désolé, avait-il dit rapidement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait auprès de quelqu'un. 

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Millie. 

\- Si... Je t'ai insulté sans même te connaître, je crois que ça mérite que je m'excuse. 

\- Oui, sur le coup tu as été un vrai con. Mais tu avais une raison ! 

\- Ouais, le fait que je n'ai pas de parents ayant fait partie des légendes n'était qu'une couverture sur ma jalousie de ne pas avoir de père qui se soit occupé de moi...

\- Oh... Apollon je...

\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne sais même pas son nom, dit-il avec de la gêne, ma mère m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas connaissance de ma présence...   
\- Tu aimerais savoir qui c'est ? Demanda la jeune femme attristé par le cas du garçon.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... 

\- En quoi vouloir rencontrer son père est une mauvaise chose ? » 

Elle semblait déterminée. 

« Je vais t'aider à le retrouver. On ne dira rien aux autres si tu ne le souhaites pas mais je veux t'aider. 

\- Merci Millie, lui dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait sincère. » 

Millie posa sa main sur son épaule, l'air de dire que c'était normal et qu'ils étaient bien plus qu'une équipe, qu'ils étaient avant tout des amis.   
   
\----------------------------------------------  
   
* Berlin nous arrivons !  
** Quels sont les effets secondaires ? 


End file.
